Tie Briek de amor
by SashaGrei
Summary: Ryoma luego de 4 años de carrera en Estados Unidos, vuelve a Japon, para encontrar todo cambiado, asombrado lega a su casa para encontrar a Su padre en medio de un partido con un singiular y muy buen jugador, Sakuno Ryusaki.
1. regresos y sorpresas!

**Hola este es mi primer fic de POT es un RyoSaku y bueno, lo había comenzado en otro foro hace como dos años, pero por muchos problemas no lo pude finalizar, pero ahora lo reedito aquí, espero que les guste!**

**Capitulo 1 "Cambios Inesperados"**

Un joven de cabellos verdosos y ojos gatunos acababa de pasar los controles rutinarios del aeropuerto Narita de Japón. Regresaba de Estados Unidos, El recordaba la última vez que había estado en el Aeropuerto hace 4 años; después del Campeonato Nacional.

Luego de recoger su equipaje, salió a tomar un taxi, pero él no iría a su casa, no, Ryoma Echizen iría directo a Seigaku.

Al llegar a Seigaku, entró al colegio y vio en el hall algo que le sorprendió, una gran copa, con una leyenda que decía "Campeonato Nacional de Tenis Femenino primer Lugar" junto a esta, una fotografía del equipo femenino de Tenis, su mirada quedo fija, al ver entre una chica de cabellos rubios y otra de cabellos color azabache, una joven que a pesar de esos dos largos años el no había podido olvidar, dos coletas sujetaban su cabello ya no trenzado como él recordaba.

Desde el otro lado del pasillo, escuchó una voz conocida, se volteó para ver a un joven un poco más alto de lo que él recordaba, su cuerpo bien definido por ser deportista lo hacía bien parecido, Ryoma observaba a quien fue lo más cercano a un mejor amigo que había tenido en Seigaku, Ryoma veía acercarse a Momoshiro Takeshi.

-Hey Ryoma, eres tú, no puedo Creer que volviste – Momoshiro corrió a ver a su amigo

-Hola Momoshiro, si ya volví y ahora para quedarme- Ryoma que a pesar de su tranquilidad, esbozaba una sonrisa al volver a ver a Momoshiro

-Genial ahora Seigaku volverá a ir al Campeonato Nacional- Momoshiro entusiasmado imaginaba a su equipo de vuelta a las nacionales

-Si tú lo dices – Ryoma desvió la mirada para echar un último vistazo a la chica de la fotografía.

-Ryoma que mirabas, ah mirabas a la chicas del equipo femenino- Momoshiro que mostraba una sonrisa picarona y le daba codazos a Ryoma

-Solo observaba que al parecer han mejorado, pero Mada Mada dane- Al decir esto Momoshiro pensó que a pesar de que Ryoma haya crecido y fuera más alto, seguía siendo el mismo chico de 12 años que él había conocido

-Ya lo creo, pero en su mejoría a contribuido mucho Sakuno-Chan -Ryoma había pensado en esa chica estos 2 últimos años y al oír a Momoshiro nombrarla, su corazón dio un vuelco, que hizo que pusiera una extraña expresión en su cara, a esto Momoshiro le dio una mala interpretación

-Si, si lo sé, cuando te fuiste, Sakuno era pésima Tenista, pero uff, créeme que ha mejorado en 180 grados -Ryoma extrañado no entendía lo que había sucedido

-Pero bueno, vamos a las canchas a ver a los muchachos -Ryoma pensaba a quienes iba a ver el tenia claro que tezuka, Oishi, Fuji, Kikumaru, Kawamura y Sadaharu ya se habían ido, el lo tenía claro, sabía que tezuka era una promesa del tenis japonés y Sadaharu su entrenador y de fuji sabía que estaba en la universidad, y claro Oishi y Kikumaru los recordados pareja de oro de Seigaku, seguían haciendo de las suyas, mientras kawamura se entrenaba para ser Chef. El pensaba en Kaidoh.

Pasaron por las canchas de tenis femenino y Ryoma aunque no lo admitía, desviaba la vista tratando de ver a cierta chica de cabello trenzado que no podía olvidar, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano pues ella no estaba ahí.

Al llegar a las canchas vio a Kaidoh inmerso en un partido con "Horio" y sentada a un lado a la entrenadora del equipo de tenis masculino de Seigaku, Sumire Ryuzaki.

-Pero miren lo que trajo la marea – la entrenadora Ryuzaki observaba a un Ryoma más alto que se acercaba con Momoshiro, a esto Kaidoh y Horio ya habían terminado su partido. Al ver a Ryoma, Horio le dijo:

-Hola Ryoma ¿Qué tal los Estados Unidos?

-Shhhhh, Shhhh, Hola – Kaidoh algo extrañado, pero despreocupado caminaba a las duchas

-Hola, bien, me fue bien.

-Ahora espero que vengas para quedarte –la entrenadora Ryuzaki que intrigada por los 2 años de experiencia que debía traer el chico y ella quería probar.

-Así es, ahora vengo hasta graduarme

-Bueno, mañana te espero, inscríbete con el nuevo capitán – la entrenadora que desviaba la mirada hacia el acompañante de Ryoma

-Momoshiro ¿Eres tú, el nuevo capitán de Seigaku? – algo extrañado Ryoma miraba a Momoshiro.

-Si lo soy, bueno Ryoma ¿te vas a tu casa?

-Sí, nos vemos mañana entrenadora

-Adiós

La entrenadora Ryuzaki pensaba que esta podría ser una mejor temporada para Seigaku

Ryoma llegó por fin a su casa, al entrar se encontró con su prima, quien al verlo, corrió a saludarlo,

-Ryoma, como te fue, ¿llegaste bien?

-Si, donde esta mi padre – Ryoma se extraño al no verlo en el jardín acostado viendo una de sus revistas de Chicas semidesnudas

-Está en el patio trasero, aun están entrenando – Ryoma se extraño al oír eso

"están" - Fue caminando rápido al patio trasero y ver lo que estaba sucediendo quedo pasmado sin entender, porque… era imposible esto debía ser mentira…

-Ryuzaki… y … - Ryoma no entendía nada

-Hijo has vuelto…

En La cancha de tenis del templo estaba Nanjiroh que jugaba tenis con Sakuno, la misma de la fotografía, más alta, más madura, más ¿bella?, si más bella, el atardecer hacia brillar más aun sus grandes ojos carmesí. Mientras jugaban, Nanjiroh hablaba con Ryoma, Por otro lado Sakuno al escuchar a Nanjiroh decir que Ryoma había regresado a Japón, Sakuno intentaba mantener la calma, pues, su príncipe estaba detrás de ella y observaba como jugaba. Esta era su oportunidad, debía demostrarle a Ryoma que ella había cambiado, dos años de práctica debían dar frutos y este era el momento preciso pero, aunque su juego había mejorado impresionantemente, su timidez ante Ryoma no había efectuado grandes cambios.

-Vamos Sakuno, mantén el ritmo, no solo porque este mi hijo vas a dejarte ganar

Nanjiroh que había advertido lo sucedido, intentaba llevar a Sakuno hasta el límite de su timidez, pero Sakuno al ponerse roja como tomate, comenzó a jugar como autómata.

Pensamientos de Sakuno: (_ohh… Ryoma está justo detrás de mí, que hago… no quiero voltear, que le diré ahh no se qué hacer!_)

Sakuno, apretó su raqueta y solamente dejó que el juego se apoderara de ella, lo había hecho durante dos años, campeonato tras campeonato, ganaron las nacionales, era esa raqueta y ella. No se dio cuenta lo que su cuerpo hacía hasta que hizo el Tsubame Gaeshi, técnica característica de Fuji, lo que dejó a Ryoma sorprendido y tan extrañado que no se dio cuenta que se le había caído la pelota con la que estaba jugando, solo se quedó mirando el partido entre su padre y aquella chica que a pesar de todo, nunca salió de su cabeza o de su ¿corazón?

Al terminar el partido este quedó así: 2-4 / 3-5 / 4-1 a favor de Nanjiroh, finalmente no jugó tan mal.

Sakuno, ya es suficiente por hoy, ¿hijo hace cuanto llegaste?

Hace un rato

Ryoma que continuaba extrañado prefirió guardarse las dudas y fingir que era algo normal.

- quiero una Ponta.

En ese momento una Ponta de uva volaba por el aire directo a Ryoma, él la atrapó y miró de donde provenía esa Ponta voladora, y era ni más ni menos de donde estaba Sakuno, por un momento se miraron, Sakuno por una fracción de segundo no supo qué hacer se fundía dentro de esos ojos ámbar que la miraban. Logro contener su timidez y decir:

-Me alegra que hayas regresado Echizen

con una frialdad que ni siquiera ella se hubiese imaginado en sí misma, esto dejo a Ryoma mas extrañado, la chica tomó su bolso y caminó hacia la casa, para cambiarse de ropa, más atrás Ryoma caminaba también hacia la casa y su padre siempre con su revistas Hentai y entra a la casa. Al pasar por el comedor Nanako le dice a Sakuno:

-Sakuno llamó tu abuela, dice que se tiene que quedar en el colegio para una reunión y me dijo que te fueras a casa, pero pensé que es peligroso que te quedes tan tarde sola así que le dije que te quedarías a cenar con nosotros y ella te vendrá a buscar más tarde, ¿te parece bien?

-EEE… Si, está bien, solo me iré a cambiar de ropa

-Bueno pero apresúrate que ya vamos a cenar

-Ya es hora de cenar, me parece bien, ¿Ryoma a dónde vas?

-Voy a mi cuarto a dejar mis cosas

-Mmm ve, pero después no digas que no te lo advertí

-¿Por qué?

-Porque dejo que Sakuno use tu habitación para cambiarse de ropa después de los entrenamientos, ya que no estabas, pero si quieres ir a espiarla no te culpo

-Ahh viejo verde, como se te ocurre, crees que soy como tú y por que usa mi cuarto y no el tuyo

-Porque en el mío puede encontrar cosas con las cuales se puede asustar.

Sakuno ya cambiada bajaba las escaleras viendo a Ryoma y a Nanjiroh enfrascados en una conversación o mejor dicho discusión, Al terminar de discutir Ryoma se giró y vio a Sakuno bajar con su uniforme del Colegio y se quedo pasmado observando todos los cambios que había sufrido Sakuno propios de la adolescencia, sin duda estaba más bella que nunca, al notar que Ryoma la miraba de una manera extraña, Sakuno se sonrojó, Ryoma notó esto y subió lo más rápido posible.

(Ryoma en su cuarto)

-pero que está pasando, entré en alguna dimensión desconocida o que… no comprendo que hace aquí, porque con mi padre, que ha pasado estos 2 años, será a eso lo que se refería momoshiro con que el equipo de tenis femenino mejoro gracias a Sakuno y que tiene ese viejo verde que hacer con Sakuno

(Luego en la cena)

-jugaste bien hoy Sakuno, al final el Tsubame Gaeshi lo dominaste

-gracias, fue difícil

-la vieja Bruja vendrá después verdad

Nanjiroh comiendo muy atento a los movimientos de Sakuno y de Ryoma, veía la tensión entre ellos, frente a frente, Sakuno con la cabeza gacha y Ryoma intentando mirar a cualquier lugar, en eso mira hacia la puerta y un gato Himalayo entra en la habitación, seguramente guiado por el aroma de la comida, Ryoma lo mira esperando que se le acerque pero el gato lo mira y camina en la dirección contraria y se sube al regazo de Sakuno y ella le hace cariño. Ryoma lo mira con rencor (_Gato Traidor…)_ Sakuno mira a Ryoma y ve esa mirada fría y se cohíbe más aún.

-tío no le digas así a la abuela de Sakuno, a ella le puede incomodar

-bueno, bueno pero vendrá después

-si vendrá a buscarme- responde tímidamente Sakuno

-mmm mas oportunidades para molestarla

-creo que ya con lo que hacemos ya la molestamos –dice Sakuno inmersa en un recuerdo

*** Flash Back * **

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde que Ryoma se había ido del País, Sakuno estaba tan triste, que decidió ir a jugar un poco a las canchas de tenis callejero, al llegar comenzó a golpear la pelota contra la pared, cuando alguien le dice:

-has estado muy triste verdad

-que, ahh fuji, como estas –al darse cuenta quien le hablaba era syusuke Fuji, miembro fijo del club de tenis de Seigaku, dejó de jugar

-estoy bien, pero parece que tu no estás muy bien pequeña Sakuno –fuji camina hacia una banca cercana e invita a Sakuno a sentarse

-mmm… es solo que estas semanas han sido un poco extrañas

Sakuno solo miraba al piso, no quería ver la mirada de fuji, ni a esos profundos ojos azules que la miraban serio, las canchas callejeras estaban vacías, algo muy inusual, siendo que siempre hay uno que otro jugador cerca, esto puso más nerviosa a Sakuno, cerca de ahí había un parque con una fuente. El atardecer se reflejaba en el agua, Sakuno intentó no mirar, porque esas últimas semanas se había dado cuenta que todo, absolutamente todo le recordaba a Ryoma, es que acaso alguna vez dimensionó el amor que le tenía, estas dos semanas habían sido horribles, iba cada día al colegio, pero estaba ausente, ni siquiera tomoka podía ayudarla, pero la entendía, trataba de seguir su vida normal, pero, ir a ver las practicas del equipo masculino de Seigaku, era necesariamente recordarlo. Sakuno inmersa en su mundo despertó al escuchar que le hablaban

-desde que se fue Echizen que estas así –Fuji que sabía todo lo que pasaba intentaba ayudar a Sakuno con su tristeza

-EE no Ryoma no tiene nada que ver- mintió

-no lo niegues, se te nota, pero lo que te puedo aconsejar es que bloquees tu mente de eso y concéntrate en algo que realmente te interese, por ejemplo el tenis, yo te puedo ayudar si quieres podemos entrenar juntos

-pero yo soy pésima, no soy buena

-pero lo serás – ahora Sakuno no pudo evitar la mirada de Fuji, que la miraba con tal intensidad aseverando sus palabras para luego mostrar la usual sonrisa que desplegaba a todos.

*Fin Flash Back*

Para luego recordar otras cosas

*Flash Back*

Un Día sábado, Sakuno y Fuji se dirigían a las canchas de tenis callejero, donde usualmente jugaban, Fuji intentaba hacer que Sakuno recuperara esa dulce sonrisa que ahora no lucia, nadie sabía realmente porque lo hacía, algunos creían que era porque a Fuji le gustaba Sakuno, otros porque la entrenadora Ryuzaki se lo había pedido, otros inventaban causas tan descabelladas que mejor ni nombrarlas, sea cual sea la causa solo lo sabia Fuji.

-Sakuno vamos a entrenar hoy con Kikumaru y Oishi OK?

-Bueno pero como lo haremos – Sakuno no entendía, los sábados entrenaba solo con fuji

-Jugaremos dobles, tú serás mi pareja –ahora Sakuno a parte de no entender, estaba atemorizada porque no sabía cómo jugar contra Kikumaru y Oishi

-Hola fuji y pequeña Sakuno están listos para jugar Nyah–Kikumaru como siempre tan sonriente acababa de llegar

- ¿y Oishi dónde está? –preguntaba fuji al ver a Kikumaru solo

-Llegará tarde porque tuvo un problema, así que tendremos que esperarlo, ¿les molesta?

-No para nada

-Y a ti pequeña Sakuno te molesta

-No, no hay problema

-Pequeña Sakuno ¿cómo estás?, ya te sientes mejor, desde que O`chibi se fue te he visto un poco mal

-No, ya estoy bien

*Fin Flash Back*

*Flash Back*

Había pasado el año y Fuji, Tezuka, Kikumaru y Oishi se habían graduado y Sakuno había mejorado pero aun no lo suficiente, aun se juntaba los sábados en la mañana a entrenar con Fuji pero en el club de tenis no mejoraba nada, ni sus compañeras ni su entrenadora la ayudaban mucho, así que un día, después de los entrenamientos se quedo un rato más en la cancha a entrenar, en eso nanjiroh había ido a Seigaku a hablar con Sumire, y vio a Sakuno jugar, se le acercó

-para el saque twist no debes poner el brazo de ese modo

-ahh,(_el padre de Ryoma, que hago)_ realmente no sé hacerlo y nadie me puede ayudar con esto – dijo Sakuno desanimada

-Nanjiroh que haces aquí –la entrenadora Sumire se acercaba a ellos sin entender – y que haces con mi nieta

-Nada solo le aconsejaba algo, vieja te estaba buscando

-No me llames vieja y se puede saber para que me buscas

-Debo conversar algo contigo –bueno pero para eso debes buscarme a mi no a mi nieta

-Oye ella juega bien pero nadie le ayuda – dice nanjiroh tratando de fastidiar a Sumire

-Bueno y quién la va ayudar, yo me encargo del club de tenis masculino, no puedo hacerlo

-Entonces lo podría hacer yo –dice nanjiroh con la esperanza de molestar más aun

-Que, tu no podrías, claro que no –Sumire se imagina, como es nanjiroh quizás que ayudas le dé a su nieta

-Bueno, Sakuno quisieras que yo te ayudara después de los entrenamientos, ya no tengo con quien jugar, y claro a ti no te molestaría vieja o no?

-No me llames vieja y no, por supuesto que no

-Abuela, yo creo que podría ser buena idea –Sakuno piensa en que quizás podría mejorar si un tenista de renombre mundial la ayuda

-Que Sakuno, no puedes –Sumire ahora si sorprendida y molesta

-Abuela déjame por favor, yo quiero

-Ya vieja déjala solo 1 hora conmigo, que le haré –Sumire piensa mil y una atrocidades por su mente, pero accede, aceptando su derrota

-De acuerdo, pero a la primera cosa rara nanjiroh se acabo

-Si, de acuerdo después de los entrenamientos vas a la casa de acuerdo Sakuno

-Si.

y de eso ya hacen dos años

* **Fin del Flash Back ***

-tienes razón, pero tu decidiste entrenar conmigo, y es bueno porque mejoraste o no?

-si lo hice

-así que por esa razón la entrenas viejo, ya me extrañaba, porque razón te molestarías con una nadie sin talento, solo para molestar a la entrenadora, que eres inmaduro –Ryoma se levanta y se va

(pensamientos de Ryoma: _así que por esa razón está aquí, un momento, entonces la veré todos los días, ¡!porque mi corazón late más rápido cuando pienso en ella!, realmente se ve más hermosa ahora… ahh Ryoma que estas pensando ella es igual a todas las demás chicas, tu concéntrate en el tenis_)…

ese fue el comienzo... espero que les haya gustado :)

**XX**_**SandiaCullen**_**XX**


	2. Será real

**Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo, espero les guste y les agradezco su interes en la historia!**

como ya sabemos POT no me pertenece y la cancion que saldrá tampoco es mia, es tarduccion de "do you believe in loneliness" de marc anthony, es solo un pedacito, epro al cancion es muy linda!

**Capitulo 2 Será Real**

Al otro día Ryoma fue despertado por Rinko para ir al colegio, se desperezó y salió en dirección al baño, luego de ducharse se alistó para ir al colegio, con gran tranquilidad, para la hora que era, miró su habitación, todo en esa habitación a veces se le hacia extraño, posters en las paredes, trofeos, pelotas, toda su vida giraba en torno al tenis, pensó, si todo aquello que había conseguido hasta ahora, era lo que lo llenaba, volvió a mirar pero esta vez hacia la ventana, hacia un dia soleado, bajo a desayunar, y caminó al colegio. En el camino se escuchó

- Príncipe Ryoma, de verdad eres tu!

Rompiendo los decibeles normales de la voz la megáfono andante, Tomoka Osakada, se acercaba corriendo, estaba mas grande y ahora llevaba el pelo semi suelto, pero con crecer, para el disgusto de Ryoma, su capacidad vocal también, así que ahora se escuchaba mas aun sus gritos

- Si, volví –Ryoma ya casi sordo –aun sigues igual de megáfono no?

- Tengo que contarle a Sakuno que volviste

- Ella ya lo sabe –cortante Ryoma deseaba acabar la conversación

- Mira allá viene Sakuno

Ryoma alzo la mirada viendo en la dirección que Tomoka apuntaba y vio a Sakuno venir con su uniforme que se le ceñía al cuerpo y acentuaba más su figura femenina mas desarrollada pero ¿qué? Venia acompañada de un joven mas alto ya sin peinado de hongo, era ¿como se llamaba?... eee kashiro, si ese era el nombre, uno de los integrantes del club de tenis de Seigaku. Mientras Ryoma pensaba en todo esto. Tomoka agarró a Ryoma del brazo y salio corriendo arrastrando a Ryoma con ella, la chica eludida, giro para ver quien la llamaba y ve a tomoka viniendo hacia ellos con ryoma del brazo… desconcertada y pensando en que la noche anterior no había podido dormir por lo acontecido ayer

- Hola tomoka, hola Echizen –Ryoma no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el corazón al escuchar a Sakuno nombrarlo por su apellido y no por su nombre como lo hacia antes

- Echizen has vuelto

Kashiro que ahora era jugador fijo del club de tenis que ya se había vuelto bueno en el juego se alegraba porque desde que se fue, él quiso mejorar para algún día enfrentarse a Ryoma

- espero que entres en el club de tenis de nuevo para que podamos jugar un partido

- Lo haré, hoy hablaré con momoshiro

Comenzaron a caminar y Sakuno y tomoka se quedaron mas atrás conversando sobre Ryoma y Kashiro que hablaba con Ryoma sobre el club de tenis (aunque ryoma no hablaba mucho), el colegio ya estaba en la esquina y Ryoma pudo ver como un montón de Chicos se daban vuelta para ver a Sakuno y la miraban poco menos lascivamente, de cierta manera, Ryoma que normalmente ni se hubiese fijado en ese detalle, ahora estaba irritado y maldecía por lo bajo a cada uno de ellos, (_serán celos los que siento, de Ryuzaki, no puede ser_)

La Mañana transcurrió normal, Ryoma quedo en el mismo salón de Sakuno, para mas, sentada en el banco al lado del de ella, llegando la hora del almuerzo, Sakuno almorzó junto a Tomoka y luego decidió ir a la azotea a escuchar música como habitualmente lo hacia, desde que su príncipe se había ido, en eso Ryoma se juntó con momoshiro para llenar la solicitud al club de tenis y almorzar con él. Luego decidió ir a dormir un rato a la azotea, pero cuando subió se percató que no estaba solo, una chica escuchando música, estaba sentada en una banca mirando al cielo y cantando. Ryoma se escondió y la escuhó (cantaba _hermoso pensaba el_)

"_Todo lo que sé_

_Es que cuando pienso en ti _

_No estoy solo _

_ Yo solo cierro mis ojos  
y canto mi canción  
y estoy en casa  
amando el lugar al cual pertenezco_

¿Tu crees en la soledad?

_Yo lo hago ahora _

_Que es donde te encontré y nunca te dejare ir  
cuando todo lo que conocía era la soledad  
ahí es donde tu estabas  
contigo cerca  
¿quien esta solo ahora?"_

Cuando Ryoma se dio cuenta que la estaba espiando intentó irse pero se tropezó, cayendo al suelo haciendo así que Sakuno se percatara de su presencia. Ella avergonzada porque de seguro ryoma la escucho cantar, corrió a ayudarlo a pararse

- ¿Estas Bien, Echizen?

- Si, solo me tropecé, venia a dormir pero como esta ocupado me iba

Se estaba yendo cuando Sakuno le toma el brazo lo que hizo que ambos sintieran como si el corazón estuviera dando vueltas sin parar, el se dio vuelta y se encontró frente a frente con Sakuno, quien de los dos mas tensos, eso no se podría saber.

- No, quédate yo ya me iba de todas maneras

y se fue, pero Sakuno es tan despistada que no se dio cuenta que al ir a ayudar a pararse a ryoma, había dejado tirado su MP3, ryoma lo recogió y vio que por detrás había dos letras pegadas una "S" y una "R" el pensó que era de "Sakuno Ryuzaki" y pensó que como la vería mas tarde en su casa se lo devolvería

En los entrenamientos, momoshiro les dijo a los chicos del club que ese día se harían las pruebas de Ranking, al final de la tarde los fijos eran Momoshiro, Kaidoh, kashiro, Ryoma, Horio, Katsuo y dos chicos que Ryoma no conocía unos gemelos llamados Mitsui y Kaede.

- Ahora solo había que prepararse para el campeonato que se avecina.

Momoshiro estaba a mas no poder de alegría el sabia que tenia buenos tenistas, pero reunir a tenistas como tezuka o fuji, no los tenia, pero los que tenia ahora, tenían grandes oportunidades, desde que se fueron los chicos Seigaku había quedado en segundos lugares, este año aspiraban al primero sin duda.

- Momoshiro, el director quiere hablar con los capitanes de los equipos de tenis masculino y femenino así que manda a alguien a buscar a la capitana del equipo fenemino por favor.

- Si entrenadora, haber, Ryoma anda tu a buscar a la capitana del equipo femenino de tenis

- ¿Y yo porque?

- Porque yo te lo digo

- Ahh Mada Mada Dane

Ryoma se alejaba en dirección a las canchas donde entrenaban las mujeres, quedaban del otro lado, así que en el camino fue mirando a las chicas entrenar, pero realmente buscaba a cierta chica dueña de unos ojos carmesí

- Disculpe entrenadora, el director necesita a la capitana del equipo

- Ahh claro, llama a la capitana por favor Sora

La entrenadora del equipo Femenino de Tenis, era una mujer muy grande, Ryoma nunca la había visto, de verdad daba miedo, en cambio esa chica Sora, era muy parecida a Sakuno, en estatura y color de piel, pero su cabello era color azabache

- Si entrenadora

La chica se alejó y se acercó a una joven que daba unas instrucciones a las mas pequeñas, Ryoma tuvo que forzar un poco la mirada para verla bien y cuan fue su sorpresa al ver que él ya la conocía, una chica de ojos color carmesí que cuando la oía o se le acercaba le daba vuelcos a su corazón. La chica se acerca a ellos

- Entrenadora me llamó

- Si Ryuzaki, el director quiere hablar con los capitanes del club de tenis, acompaña a Echizen el te llevará

_ella es capitana, no lo puedo creer, bueno de verdad se ha vuelto muy buena. - _pensaba Ryoma mientras la observaba habalr con la entrenadora

Mientras caminaban Sakuno, miraba a las chicas practicar y hablaba sola

- Mishaeru en sencillos, sora y Tatsuki en dobles, hitomi y meiko en dobles, ann y yo en sencillos, si creo que podría funcionar

Ensimismada en sus pensamientos no se percato que Ryoma la miraba, el la veía y ahora le llamaba mas la atención que antes, tan decidida pero tímida y tierna en esencia ya habían llegado a las canchas del club masculino de tenis

- Hola ángel ¿como estas?

- Momoshiro no me digas así, por favor –Sakuno se sonroja

- Pero si eso eres, el ángel carmesí de Seigaku, o por lo menos así te llaman en los torneos, por tu saque del ángel

- Saque del Ángel ¿Qué es eso?

Ryoma que no recordaba que Sakuno y Momoshiro tuvieran esas confianzas se extraño, pero mas aun eso de "Ángel"

- Ahh es un saque que hace Sakuno, por el cual la apodaron el ángel carmesí de Seigaku

- Ya momoshiro, para

- Bueno, oye sigue en pie lo de mañana verdad

- Si, mañana a las 9

- Oye podría ir Ryoma

- Si claro a fuji le agradara verte Echizen

Otra vez lo llamaba así Ryoma sentía una helada distancia cuando lo llamaba así

- ¿Ir a donde? –preguntaba ryoma aun sin entender

- Lo que pasa es que los sábados, los chicos se juntan con Sakuno y conmigo a jugar tenis en las canchas del parque Rukawa, ¿te gustaría ir?

- Si, será divertido

- Sakuno, ya llego el director vamos

- Si, adiós Echizen – Ryoma los vio irse

Los entrenamientos habían finalizado, y Sakuno ya se iba a la casa de Ryoma a entrenar. Obviamente alguien iba en la misma dirección, y la alcanzó cuando iban cruzando el parque, el atardecer, era simplemente precioso, pero Sakuno tenia la impresión de que algo se le olvidaba

- Sakuno, espera

- Hoy te olvidaste esto en la azotea

Cuando ryoma le entregó el aparato, ella sintió una punzada en su corazón al sentir el roce de su mano con la de ryoma, estaba claro ella no lo había olvidado, al recibir el MP3, ella recordó todo lo pasado con Ryoma, pero no podría seguir por mucho tiempo mas, él la afectaba y mucho hasta que su capa de chica fuerte se desmoronó y delgadas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus bellos ojos carmesí, Ryoma al ver esto se descolocó y solo atinó a abrazar a la chica y calmarla, ryoma la tenia ahí sentía su cuerpo pegado al suyo

- Disculpa Echizen, no quiero molestarte –ella se apartó bruscamente y le dio la espalda

- No tienes de que disculparte

La dirigió a una banca cercana, el atardecer hacía brillar sus lagrimas y sus ojos carmesí eran de vidrio, aunque lloraba se veía hermosa, realmente se veía hermosa de todas formas, para Ryoma ella era simplemente hermosa. Dejó que se calmara y luego le preguntó por qué lloraba

- Solo recordé algunas cosas del pasado, que tonta soy

- No, no eres tonta, eres … diferente - _diferente, que rayos significa eso, que inteligente ryoma- se reprendia mentalmente Ryoma_

_- _Yo, diferente, no Ryoma-kun – _ella me llamo por mi nombre, se siente tan bien_

- Dis.. Disculpa Echizen

Ryoma la miró fijamente a sus hermosos ojos y ella se veía reflejada en esos profundos y gatunos ojos ámbar y no lo pudo explicar, ryoma se acercó para secarle una lágrima que bajaba lentamente por su rostro, su piel era tan tersa y fina. Limpiándole con la mano esa lágrima, como una leve caricia, Ryoma no se pudo resistir a la tentación y sin entender lo que su propio cuerpo hacia, se le acercó cada vez más, ella en su interior libraba con su mente y su corazón una batalla de la cual ya sabría quien seria el ganador, Ryoma le tomo el mentón y lo acerco a sus labios y la besó, cerró sus ojos y sintió sus labios con los de ella, Sakuno ya no necesitaba pensar mas, su corazón había ganado, cerró los ojos y respondió el beso de Ryoma, era dulce y calido, tan frágil, pero a la vez intenso, dos años de historia, dos años de ausencia, se acababan con un beso que sellaba todo. Sakuno tomó la mano de ryoma y la entrelazó con la suya. Se separaron por que a ambos ya no les quedaba aire para continuar. Sakuno volvía a llorar

- ¿Porque lloras? –Ryoma no entendía, pero odiaba verla llorar

- no puedo Ryoma, lo siento, debo irme, por favor discúlpame con tu padre

Se fue corriendo y Ryoma se quedo ahí, aun con ese beso en sus labios y sin entender lo que había pasado.

**Bueno hasta ahí quedamos, debo decir que soy una floja, no por no escribir los capis… de hecho tengo la historia muy avanzada, soy floja por no subirla, pero me comprometo a mantener un ritmo mas constante XD**

**Espero que les haya agradado el capi…**


	3. confesiones de un corazon roto

**Prince of tennis no me pertenece, esta historia y todo lo que representa es de mi total autoria, solo utilizo la trama inicial y a los personajes del autor… peor de ningún modo me pertenecen. Paz.**

"**Confesiones de un Corazón Roto"**

Sakuno corrió lo más rápido que pudo, lloraba pero no era de tristeza, ella lloraba de alegría. (_Me besó, no lo puedo creer, por fin… pero, no, no puede ser, él se fue y ya pasó el tiempo, no puedo dejar que me hiera otra vez_). Aunque Sakuno estaba feliz por el beso tenía miedo de que Ryoma la hiciera sufrir como esa última vez y ahí se percató de un detalle

- Mi primer beso, me lo dio Ryoma.

Ya era de noche, y aunque habían pasado muchas horas desde el beso Ryoma no podía dormir se daba vueltas en su cama pensando en lo sucedido esa tarde.

-ahh porque, no lo entiendo porque la besé, será que me gusta Sakuno, pero no puede ser, esa chica, además se fue, Karupin tú ¿que crees?

Un gato Himalayo miraba a su dueño acostándose en su regazo, mirándolo con cara de no saber a que se refería su dueño

-¿Qué será lo que siento?

En otro lugar cercano, donde la dama de la noche ya había caído; desde una ventana se podía ver a Sakuno mirando la luna, ella tampoco podía conciliar el sueño

-Esto es imposible, a Ryoma solo le interesa el tenis, no tendría tiempo para mi, a parte no quiero que me haga daño, no quiero que mi corazón se rompa de nuevo, ¿Qué haré mañana?

Ambos en sus habitaciones miran por la ventana y ven la luna, hasta que se duermen, entran en el paraíso de los sueños donde sin temor a que los descubran, sueñan con el otro sin miedos ni dudas.

Al día siguiente Sakuno se levantó temprano, porque como lo hacía habitualmente se juntaba con los antiguos miembros del club de tenis de Seigaku, desayunó y salió camino al parque Rukawa, el día estaba radiante ya se notaba la llegada de la primavera, Sakuno al llegar al Parque se encontró con Fuji y Kawamura, luego fue llegando Kaidoh, Momoshiro quien fue con su novia Ann, Oishi, Sadaharu y Tezuka aprovechando que estaban de vacaciones y como siempre el último en llegar fue Ryoma, quien no quiso tomar mucha atención a Sakuno aunque encontraba que se veía hermosa, esta por su lado intentaba lo mismo. Usualmente los encuentros de los titulares de Seigaku jugaban sencillos pero esta vez se decidió que los primeros cuatro jugarían dobles y el resto sencillos, según saliera el sorteo que harían.

Bueno quedamos así, el primer partido Sadaharu y Kaidoh Vs. Oishi y Kikumaru, el segundo partido Fuji Vs. Tezuka, el tercer partido Momoshiro Vs. Ryoma y el cuarto Ann Vs. Sakuno.

El primer partido de dobles, fue muy intenso, la dupla de oro se vio en problemas con la del tenis data de Sadaharu y la serpiente bumerang de kaoru pero finalmente la dupla de oro se impuso con 4-7 / 5-2 / 7-3

El segundo partido, más intenso aun entre tezuka y Fuji, finalizo a Tie Break a favor de Fuji. El tercer partido fue entre Momoshiro y Ryoma, este ultimo mostró supremacía ante momoshiro, demostrando todo lo aprendido en Estados Unidos ganando 2-4 / 3-6 /4-6 y el último partido de la mañana venia a continuación, entre Ann y Sakuno, Ryoma estaba ansioso por ver este partido, quería ver que tanto había mejorado con el entrenamiento que le había dado su padre.

El partido comenzó con el saque de Sakuno

-Mira Ryoma, por eso le llaman el Ángel Carmesí

Momoshiro miraba atento al saque y Ryoma que intentaba ocultar su interés miraba actuando como desinteresado

Sakuno hizo su saque del ángel, un saque complicado en el cual se debe equilibrar el cuerpo para que valla con la raqueta y parece el vuelo de un ángel y una gran fuerza por lo demás,(carril - imaginense un saque espectacular XD) Ryoma al ver el saque quedo impresionado, lo cual disimulo intentado no darle importancia pero era algo nunca antes visto, jamás en ninguna competencia había visto un saque como ese, el resto del partido fue igual, Sakuno jugaba perfectamente, Ann no era mala pero Sakuno la superó por algo era su capitana y una de sus mejores amigas. Finalizó el partido 7-2 / 3-7 / 4-6 a favor de Sakuno.

Después solo fueron juegos la mayoría contra Ryoma porque todos querían ver como estaba Ryoma después de volver de Estados Unidos, mientras jugaban, Momoshiro y Ann estaban juntos hablando

-no sería lindo Momo que Ryoma estuviera con Sakuno, así podríamos salir los cuatro, ¿no te parece?

Ann mirando de reojo a Sakuno que conversaba con Fuji

-mmm… tú crees, no sé, Ryoma siempre solo se ha fijado en el tenis, pero de todas formas sería divertido ver eso

-mmm… se me ocurrió una idea

-ahh Ann, ¿que se te ocurrió ahora?

Adelantándose a las intenciones de su novia

-haremos que Ryoma y Sakuno tengan una Cita

Por otro lado desde que Ryoma se había ido a Estados Unidos, Sakuno se había vuelto amiga de Fuji, él realmente era su mejor amigo, además de Tomoka, claro está. Ahora en un costado de la cancha en las gradas estaban los dos hablando

-Ángel, ¿como estas con esto de que Ryoma haya regresado?

Fuji era la única persona que Sakuno dejaba que le dijera Ángel

-Mmm… más o menos –Sakuno confiaba plenamente en Fuji

-¿Por qué? Pasó algo que quieras contarme

aparte la conocía como el mismo, en estos dos años se conocieron mutuamente, tanto así como hermanos, Sakuno le contó lo sucedido en el Parque, el día de ayer. Fuji se quedo pensativo, durante un rato y luego dijo con su sonrisa característica.

-creo que ambos, están jugando y no aceptan correctamente lo que sienten y seguirán con el mismo juego que llevan hace dos años, y esto no se aclarará hasta que decidan, sentarse a hablar y ambos cedan.

pero, Fuji, tengo miedo y si me hace sufrir como antes, no sé si él siente lo mismo que yo, si solo nos besamos, quizás fue un impulso del, tu sabes todo lo que pasé después de que él se fue.

* Flash Back *

Era un día de invierno y aunque estaba lloviendo, a Nanjiroh se le había ocurrido que era buena idea hacer a Sakuno entrenar así, para que se adecue mas a jugar, entrenaron dos horas, luego de cambiarse ropa, Sakuno se fue rumbo a su Casa, mientras caminaba paso por una tienda donde vendían revistas y periódicos, paso casi sin percatarse, pero quedo pálida al ver una revista deportiva, en portada, con un gran titular azul, "El Príncipe del Tenis Bombardeando el US Open" y una foto de un joven con cabellos verdosos y ojos gatunos color Ámbar, Sakuno no se dio cuenta cuando entró a la tienda y mucho menos cuando compró la revista, iba caminando la lluvia había parado, abrió la revista y la empezó a leer, hablaba de lo bien que jugaba en EEUU, más abajo había una pequeña entrevista, con las preguntas de rigor, a las cuales el contestaba firme y cortante como lo solía hacer, siguió leyendo y al dar vuelta la página, había una fotografía de Ryoma junto a una chica rubia, el periodista abajo explicaba que habían rumores de que Ryoma quizás estuviera de novio con ella, y que al preguntarle al chico al respecto solo se limitó a decir, "Mada Mada Dane" y se había acabado la entrevista, el resto solo eran fotografías y datos de la carrera de Ryoma como tenista, pero a Sakuno eso no le importaba, ella creía que ya lo estaba superando, pero esa fotografía, Ryoma con otra Chica, no pudo evitar que sus lagrimas cayeran, en lo más profundo de su corazón ella esperaba que Ryoma algún día regresara y le dijera que la quería, sus peores pesadillas se estaban haciendo realidad.

Por la vereda de frente, Fuji caminaba hacia su casa después de un día largo en la Universidad, pero miro hacia la vereda del otro extremo y vio a Sakuno, abrazando una revista y llorando, el ya había visto el reportaje, cuando un compañero de universidad que sabía que Ryoma había sido compañero de equipo de tenis de Fuji se lo había mostrado esa mañana, el comprendió enseguida lo que le debía estar pasando a su amiga, estaba comenzando a llover de nuevo, pero Sakuno no se había dado cuenta, tan despistada y sumida en sus pensamientos, así que Fuji cruzó y abrió el paraguas que llevaba y lo puso entre él y Sakuno

-Ángel ¿que sucede? - Preguntó Fuji, tomando el mentón de la chica para hacer que levantará la vista

-Ahh, Hola Syusuke kun, no pasa nada – Mintió

-Mmm… sabes que a mí no me engañas, ya viste el reportaje no es así

-Si, tienes razón no te puedo mentir

-Ese reportaje no tiene importancia, realmente no creo que pase nada entre Ryoma y esa chica, tu sabes como es Ryoma, su vida es el tenis

Con eso Sakuno sintió un alivio pero a la vez se sintió mal porque si la vida de Ryoma era el tenis, no había espacio para ella

– aparte recuerdas que ahora él debe salir de tu vida aunque te cueste mucho, Ángel, el está a miles de kilómetros haciendo lo que el ama, porque tu no haces lo mismo, juega tenis, es lo que amas, dedícate a eso, y por favor no te hagas más daño, ven que está lloviendo, vamos a tomar un té, ahí hay una cafetería

-De acuerdo

Desde ese día en adelante, Sakuno bloqueó su mente de Ryoma y las veces que él venía a su mente, recordaba ese día en que vio la revista y eso la ayudaba a olvidar momentáneamente a Ryoma.

*** Fin del Flash Back ***

Desde el otro lado de la cancha acababa de terminar un partido Ryoma contra Tezuka, aunque finalmente no se supo el ganador porque a tezuka lo habían llamado de la asociación de tenis japonesa y se tuvo que ir con Sadaharu, Ryoma durante el juego y al acabar había mirado donde se encontraba Sakuno, extrañado por esa relación tan cercana que demostraba con Fuji, empezó a sentir algo extraño, el se preguntaba si serian celos, pero luego se lo negaba a sí mismo.

Ya era hora de irse a casa, poco a poco se fueron yendo Kaidoh, Oishi y Kikumaru

-Ryoma nosotros ya nos vamos

Momoshiro se acerco a avisarle que con Ann ya se retiraban y a eso Momoshiro noto que Ryoma estaba mirando hacia donde estaban Sakuno y Fuji

-Se han hecho los mejores amigos en estos últimos dos años

-Que, ¿Quiénes?

-No te hagas el tonto, me vas a decir que no te lo estas preguntando, quizás pensaste que era su novio, pero no, son amigos, aunque Sakuno es una de las chicas mas lindas de la escuela, siempre hay una Fila de babosos que la siguen pero los ha rechazado a todos, pero quizás es eso lo que te estás preguntando, si tiene novio

-Claro que no – molesto Ryoma comenzó a jugar con una pelota de tenis

-Bueno como quieras, Ann y yo ya nos vamos, adiós

-Adiós Momoshiro

-Hey, Fuji, Sakuno, ya nos vamos

Al escuchar esto, los aludidos se levantaron y tomaron sus cosas y se acercaron

-Yo también me retiro, adiós momo, Ann, Echizen – Fuji se despidió de todos

-adiós Ángel, mas tarde te llamo para que sigamos hablando –Ryoma gruñó algo entre dientes que nadie entendió

-Ahh, si Fuji te dice Ángel no te importa, te lo digo yo y te enojas- Momoshiro le reprochaba a Sakuno, en lo que Fuji le dice

-Pero yo soy su mejor amigo, tengo ventajas, bueno cuídense

Fuji se fue, y seguido de él, Momoshiro y Ann, y ahí se quedaron Ryoma y Sakuno, había un silencio de muerte, ninguno hablaba, finalmente después de unos minutos Ryoma hablo nervioso

-oye Sakuno, lo que pasó ayer…

Sakuno lo interrumpió, no podía escuchar, no quería escuchar

-Sabes me tengo que ir, cuídate Echizen, adiós

Salió corriendo y Ryoma aun confundido no sabía que pensar, pero si algo tenía claro era que esa amistad con Fuji, lo inquietaba.

En otro lado

-Momo… ya se me ocurrió la forma de que Echizen y Sakuno estén juntos

-Ann, sigues con eso, aunque pensando no sería mala idea viste la cara de Ryoma cuando vio a Fuji y a Sakuno

-Si lo vi., y eso demuestra que a él le gusta Sakuno, pero mira mi plan es el siguiente: ves que mañana íbamos a ir al cine, se me ocurrió que podías llamar a Ryoma e invitarlo y yo hacer lo mismo con Sakuno

-Pero que le digo "hola ryoma quieres salir en una cita conmigo y mi novia" no va a querer

-Si se lo dices así obvio que no va a querer, pero si le dices que te acompañe a comprar una raqueta lo hará, no me dijiste que querías comprarte una raqueta nueva, y yo le digo a Sakuno que me acompañe a comprarme algo y nos encontramos y ahí tenemos la cita que te parece

-Digo que tienes una mente malévola, pero que por eso te amo

Momoshiro se acerco a su novia y la besó tiernamente en los labios.

En la noche

Sonó el celular de Ryoma y Karupin salto de la cama al suelo por el sonido y le avisó a Ryoma que estaba escuchando música con los audífonos, vio el visor que decía "Momoshiro calling"

-Momoshiro, ¿Qué pasa?

-Hola Ryoma, me preguntaba si mañana me podrías acompañar al centro a comprarme una raqueta

-Mmm… bueno, donde nos juntamos

-En la estación Okaido, como las 4

-Bueno adiós

-Bye

Sakuno acababa de colgar el teléfono, le había contado a Fuji todo lo sucedido y él le había dicho que seguían con el juego y que no fuera cobarde y enfrentara la situación. Apenas había colgado y el celular sonó nuevamente, en el visor decía "Ann llamando"

-Hola Ann ¿como estas?

-Bien Sakuno y tu

-Yo bien, que necesitas

-Mmm… es que sabes quiero comprarme el nuevo CD de Nittle Grasper, y repreguntaba si me podrías acompañar mañana al centro a comprármelo, es que Momoshiro dijo que tenía que hacer otra cosa, podrías Sakuno

-Si por supuesto, a qué hora

-Mmm como a las 4 en la estación Tokugawa

-De acuerdo buenas noches Ann

-Buenas noches Sakuno

Ryoma y Sakuno se durmieron mirando las estrellas por su ventana, pensando en el otro, pero ellos no sabían lo que iba a suceder

Continuara…

Ya esta!

Espero que les agrade… hoy se revelaron muchas cosas… en el siguiente capítulo… hay acción! Si nada me lo impide lo subo mañana mismo!

Saludos!

SandiaCullen


	4. salidas y un portico

**Prince of tennis no me pertenece, esta historia y todo lo que representa es de mi total autoria, solo utilizo la trama inicial y a los personajes del autor… peor de ningún modo me pertenecen. Paz.**

"**Citas planeadas y un pórtico" **

Ese domingo amaneció con un sol radiante, Sakuno tuvo una mañana normal, a la hora de almuerzo

Sakuno, ya esta listo el almuerzo, ve a lavarte las manos

Si, abuela. Ya voy – la chica bajó rápidamente las escaleras, paso por la sala de estar y llegó al comedor, donde Sumire la esperaba con la comida servida

Sakuno, quería preguntarte algo

Si abuela de que se trata

El viernes regresaste a casa temprano, no fuiste entrenar con nanjiroh ¿Por qué?

(_eee… que le digo_) solo me sentía un poco descompuesta pero estoy bien

estas segura, no será por alguna barbaridad que te haya dicho nanjiroh, porque no me extrañaría que para molestarme lo hiciera

no abuela, solo me sentí mal, las practicas de ese día estuvieron muy duras y por eso estaba muy cansada y preferí regresar a casa

¿Sakuno qué harás esta tarde?

Mmm ayer Ann me llamó y me pidió que la acompañara al centro porque quiere comprar un CD, así que mas tarde iré

Bueno pero no regreses muy tarde, dos chicas, no deben estar hasta muy tarde afuera

Lo se abuela, pero no creo que demoremos mucho

De acuerdo

Por otro lado, Ryoma tuvo una no muy agradable mañana

Hijo despierta, hoy es día de limpieza – Rinko fue a despertar a su hijo, con la leve esperanza de que ese día todos contribuyeran con el aseo de la casa

Ahh, no quiero

Ryoma, levántate ahora – Ryoma comenzó a desperezarse y luego de bañarse, bajó y encontró a su madre limpiando cuanto sucio encontrara, hasta su padre estaba limpiando, aunque no con muchas ganas, se notaba que al igual que a el le habían interrumpido en sueño y obligado a limpiar, estuvo así toda la mañana

Ya eran las tres y media de la tarde y Ryoma estaba a punto de salir de su casa

Hijo a donde vas

No te importa

Eee vas a una cita con una hermosa chica –Nanjiroh puso una de sus típicas caras

Claro que no, voy con Momochiro al centro, viejo verde en que estas pensando

Seguro, yo creo que vas a una cita con una chica

Ahh que dices, mejor cállate o le diré a mamá donde escondes tus revistas Hentai

Que, no te atreverías,

¡Mamá papá esconde sus revistas detrás del cuadro de flores que esta en la sala!

Ryoma como puedes hacerle eso a tu padre, las recuperare

Demasiado tarde – Rinko apareció detrás de la puerta con las revistas y les prendió fuego

Ryoma me las pagarás

Momochiro ya estaba en la estación de Okaido, cuando llegó Ryoma se fueron en el primer tren que iba hacia el centro, en el camino Momochiro intentó sacarle información a Ryoma acerca de sus sentimientos por Sakuno

Y Ryoma cuéntame, ya me has dicho sobre el tenis en EEUU, pero tengo una pregunta que hacerte

¿Que cosa?

Durante esos dos años en Estados Unidos, tuviste alguna novia

Porque me preguntas eso

Solo curiosidad, sabes que en las revistas salía de todo

Nunca le di interés a lo que se escribía sobre mi en la prensa, pero, no, no tuve novia

Eso ya suena raro

Porque

Ryoma tienes 15 años y nunca has tenido novia, ni nada parecido, a pesar de que muchas chicas te sigan tu eres el que las rechaza

Es que las chicas que me siguen son tontas

Bueno pero no hay alguna chica que te llame la atención y que no sea tonta

(_si, Sakuno_) No

mmm… no se, hay chicas en el colegio que no son para nada tontas y muy bellas

si como quien

mmm no se… a ver… Sakuno Ryuzaki, ella es hermosa, ¿no lo crees?

Eee (_que digo_) a decir verdad no me había fijado

Que como es eso, como no te ibas a fijar, ningún chico en la escuela ignora a Sakuno, menos el montón de Babosos que la sigue y ella los rechaza a todos

Y porque lo hace

Nunca lo dice, pero realmente es un poco parecido a lo tuyo solo que ella no los encuentra tontos, pero si superficiales

Bueno no creo que sea gran cosa

Lo es, en dos años nadie ha podido conquistar ese corazón, incluso el capitán Tezuka lo intentó

Pero Tezuka no es superficial

Lo se, eso es lo raro, es como si no estuviera interesada en nadie, de cierta forma es como tu

Y porque

Porque solo le interesa el tenis

Ahh pero Mada Mada Dane

Bueno, ya llegamos, entremos

Y por otro lado, Ann intentaba lo mismo con Sakuno

Sakuno, ¿Qué te parece que Echizen haya vuelto?

Eee… me da lo mismo – Mintió

Mmm no pensé que creyeras eso

Y porque, dime por que me interesaría

No se, creo que lo supuse porque antes eras de su club de fans

Solo estaba en el club para apoyar a Tomoka

Ahh, pero sabes, ahora esta mas guapo que antes, le hace bien jugar tenis, me sorprende que no tenga novia

A Ryoma lo menos que le importa es eso, su vida es el tenis

Igual que a ti, pero no se porque creo que te gusta Echizen

Que- sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas - claro que no

Mmm Sakuno soy tu amiga, no tienes porque mentirme, no recuerdas que fuiste tu quien me dijo que Momochiro era el indicado para mi, creo que soy la indicada para decirte que Echizen es lo que has estado esperando, por algo has rechazado a cuanto chico se te acerca

Solo no eran mi tipo

Y cual es tu tipo, excelente jugador de tenis, arrogante, callado, antisocial…. Eee creo que eso tiende 2 palabras "Ryoma Echizen"

Que pasa conmigo –Ryoma y Momochiro estaban saliendo de la tienda de artículos deportivos y Ryoma justo escucho su nombre, el plan les había salido perfecto sin quererlo, Sakuno estaba mas roja de lo que ya estaba y miraba a Ann con ganas de ahorcarla

Nada Echizen solo le decía a Sakuno, porque Momochiro no me había acompañado a comprar mi CD, por salir contigo, al decir Sakuno. Ryoma mira hacia donde estaba Sakuno, antes no se había percatado, la chica andaba con el cabello sujeto con una traba y un par de aros colgantes le hacían juego a verse mas bonita de lo común, usaba una blusa y un chaleco encima rosados haciendo juego con los accesorios y unos bluejeans algo ajustados, con zapatillas, Ryoma pensó que realmente se veía hermosa

Ahh, ¿Ann que hacen aquí?, no me dijiste que ibas a salir con Sakuno

Si ya compramos lo que necesitaba, y quisimos tomarnos un helado

Uu, eso suena bien, Ryoma que te parece si las acompañamos

Eee..

Si es una gran idea acompáñennos –Ann mira a como Ryoma se ve arrastrado a esto aunque tampoco se niega a estar con Sakuno

Hola Echizen –Ryoma siente un crujido en su corazón al oír que Sakuno, le habla por el apellido

Hola Sakuno, ¿Cómo estas?

Bien y tu

Yo bien también –al cabo de decir esto, Sakuno se percata que Momochiro y Ann ya estaban entrando a la heladería y ellos aun estaban en el mismo lugar, lo que les dio tiempo a Ann y Momochiro de planear la siguiente estrategia

Creo que mejor nos apuramos

Si es lo mejor –ambos chicos caminaron, nerviosos, sin querer mirarse, y sin decir ni una sola palabra

Momochiro, te apuesto que tu y ryoma no son capaces de comerse el "FiveShake" (es un helado gigante con 5 sabores diferentes de helados, creanme es grande!)

Así, claro que podemos, pero que ganaremos –justo cuando hablaban en mesero vino a tomar la orden de los 4 chicos – no se, dime tu –Ann le hablaba al mesero- que podemos apostar

Mmm, no creo ser el indicado para ayudarlos

Ahh vamos piensa en algo

Mmm… podrían, si ellos pierden, podrían invitarlas al cine y ser sus esclavos por el resto de la tarde hasta las 7

Mmmm gran idea, chico helado, y aceptan? –Ryoma veía la escena, temiendo la respuesta que ya sabia iba a dar Momochiro, ser esclavo de Sakuno e ir al cine con ella como si fuera una cita… esto seria demasiado

Si lo haremos-dijo campante Momochiro

Que como que lo haremos yo no he aceptado –Ryoma se mostraba seguro a su respuesta, pero sucedió algo que ni siquiera el se imaginaba

Sorprendente, que Ryoma Echizen, el gran tenista le tenga miedo a perder una simple apuesta- Sakuno hablaba, y se sorprendida de si misma al decir eso

Yo no tengo miedo, bien Momochiro acepto

De acuerdo chico helado trae el "FiveShake" – el chico en cuestión de segundos se aparecía con un Helado de proporciones equivalentes a 5 litros de helado, Momochiro y ryoma se miraron pensando que ni en sus mejores sueños de niños se atreverían a pedir semejante monstruosidad

Bueno chicos, que esperan –Ann con una sonrisa malévola los miraba retándolos a iniciar

De acuerdo Ryoma, veamos si puedes –Sakuno le entregó a Ryoma una cuchara, para que saliera de sus pensamientos y empezara a tomarse el helado

Ya había pasado media hora desde que los chicos habían empezado a comerse el helado y ya se notaba el cansancio y las ganas de vomitar de Ryoma quien veía el helado y le parecía que no se acababa nunca, Momochiro estaba en similares condiciones, observando con mirada asesina a su novia, que lo había hecho hacer esta estupidez para que ryoma y Sakuno, tuvieran una cita, ya todo estaba planeado, habían hablado con el chico helado, para que el propusiera la apuesta y el se dejaría perder, pero debía parecer real, demasiado real pensaba Momochiro mirando a su novia. 15 minutos después a Ryoma le empezó a dar un dolor de cabeza horrible y suplicaba para si que Momochiro dijera que no más, él no seria el que se rindiera primero, y 5 minutos mas tarde Ryoma escucho las palabras mágicas pronunciadas por su amigo.

No puedo más

De acuerdo Momochiro, dejémoslo hasta aquí

Tu no te haces de rogar, eh Ryoma

Bueno han perdido, así que Momochiro eres mi esclavo hasta las 7 y tu Ryoma eres el esclavo de Sakuno, bueno que les parece si vamos al cine

Me parece buena idea necesito quedarme quieto un rato y descansar –agregó Momochiro

Tendrá que ser –dijo un Ryoma que intentaba no parecer nervioso al saber que era esclavo de Sakuno y tendría que ir al cine con ella

15 minutos más tarde estaban en el cine del centro comercial, Ann había elegido la película más terrorífica que encontró, conociendo a su amiga y lo asustadiza que podía ser a veces, no dudaba que en algún momento se escudaría en Ryoma para no ver alguna escena, y cuan adivina era el momento llegó

Ann –decía Sakuno por lo bajo –por que elegiste esta película me da terror

Es que quería verla y Momochiro no me quería traer, en realidad es un poco miedoso

Ahh –la dueña de los ojos carmesí, entre nerviosa de tener a Ryoma a su lado y aterrada por la película no sabia que hacer para disimular, lo asustada que estaba, llegado un momento la escena que mostraba la pantalla gigante fue mucho para ella y se tomo de lo primero que encontró, segundos mas tarde se vio abrazada a Ryoma, quien al sentirla cerca se puso Rojo como tomate y agradeció por estar en el cine que estaba oscuro, pero aun así estaba feliz, sentía una gran felicidad de tener a Sakuno así abrazándolo, así que quitó la mano de Sakuno de su brazo y lo estiro por su espalda, abrazándola y siendo lo mas parecido a amable dijo:

No tengas miedo que solo es una película no es real –la castaña no sabia que pensar, pero algo tenia claro, se sentía segura en los brazos de Ryoma

La película ya había terminado, y ya eran 19:45, hace 45 minutos que ya no era esclavo de Sakuno pero a Ryoma no le importaba.

¿Qué hora es Ann?

Mmm… son las 19:45, Sakuno, es tarde

Ahh, le dije a mi abuela que no llegaría tarde

Ann no te preocupes yo te voy a dejar

Pero no puedo dejar a Sakuno sola, es tarde para que se valla a su casa sola

Yo la llevaré –Todos miraron a Ryoma, extrañados –me queda de paso a mi casa – Ryoma intentando despistar

No te preocupes Ryoma, me puedo ir sola

Claro que no, ya esta dicho Ryoma te llevará a casa

Luego de despedirse de Ann y Momochiro, Ryoma y Sakuno caminaron hacia el metro, en el camino no hablaron nada, solo sus miradas se cruzaron en algunos instantes, en una vuelta del metro donde doblaba Sakuno que no estaba afirmada de nada se desequilibrio y su cuerpo choco con el de Ryoma que iba apoyado en un costado del metro, Ryoma en su instinto la tomo abrazándola y a pesar de que el metro ya iba derecho, no la había soltado y Sakuno tampoco se había movido, faltaba una estación para llegar y Sakuno puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Ryoma, se sentía tan protegida por el tenista de ojos Ambarinos y en ese momento se le vino a la mente las palabras de Fuji: "creo que ambos, están jugando y no aceptan correctamente lo que sienten y seguirán con el mismo juego que llevan hace dos años, y esto no se aclarará hasta que decidan, sentarse a hablar y ambos cedan." Ya habían llegado a la estación y caminaron hasta llegar a la casa de Sakuno, Sakuno fue todo ese camino pensando en las palabras de Fuji, así que al momento de abrir la puerta de su casa, miró a Ryoma y

Ryoma podemos hablar un momento, quisiera conversar contigo sobre lo que a pasado estos últimos días – Sakuno aun no tenia claro lo que iba a decir pero quería que su mente o mas bien su corazón supieran realmente que sucedía

De acuerdo –Ryoma aunque algo sorprendido también quería saber lo que sucedía, el al abrazar a la chica en el metro ya había despejado todas sus dudas, la quería de verdad, pero tenia que saber que es lo que sentía la chica, ella lo invitó a pasar, entraron al antejardín y llegaron al pórtico de la puerta donde habían unos escalones para acceder a la puerta, allí se sentaron y Sakuno comenzó a hablar

Ryoma, lo mejor es empezar por el principio. la verdad es que cuando tu te fuiste de Japón yo quede muy triste porque tu… tu me… ahh… tu me gustabas mucho

¿Cómo?-Ryoma no lo podía creer

Eso, me gustabas mucho y nunca quise decírtelo porque veía como rechazabas a las otras chicas y ellas eran hermosas y populares entonces yo ya sabia que no tenia ni siquiera una ínfima oportunidad, aparte que ya sabia que tu único interés era el tenis y lo comprendí, luego cuando me entere que te ibas a ir, todas mis ilusiones se derrumbaron y entonces empecé a jugar tenis y empecé a practicar con tu padre, por que me inspiraba ser como tu, quería olvidarme de ti

Eso no tiene mucho sentido - Ryoma estaba algo confundido, Sakuno no quería verlo y miraba el piso mientras hablaba

Es que bueno por dentro lo único que quería era jugar bien tenis para acercarme mas a ti, para saber como te sentías jugando tenis, soñando que algún día volvieras y te dieras cuenta que realmente, no era simplemente la nieta de la entrenadora Ryuzaki, ya cuando paso un año, escuche a tu padre hablar con tu prima el le había dicho que no creía que tu volvieras, porque te estaba yendo mejor allá, ese día fue uno de los días mas tristes de mi vida y ese día decidí realmente olvidarte y jugar tenis por que yo quería, dejar todo ese sufrimiento contenido atrás y así a sido y es por eso que he querido mantener distancia de ti, tengo miedo y no quise demostrarlo, el otro día cuando me besaste en el parque, lloraba al principio porque tenia miedo que me hicieras daño, pero luego de besarme lloraba de felicidad, y me di cuenta que de verdad… de verdad… - no pudo seguir hablando porque no pudo contener mas sus lagrimas, lentamente bajaron por su rostro, Ryoma estaba impactado por lo que había escuchado, pero con cada palabra que Sakuno pronunciaba el lo sentía dentro de si, la amaba cada vez mas, y no aguantaba verla llorar y atajo sus lagrimas con un dedo, acarició su cabello con su mano y la abrazó al sentirse segura terminó la frase – Me di cuenta que aun te quiero, pero seguramente tu no sien… - sus palabras fueron cortadas por los labios de Ryoma que ahora acariciaban los suyos en un beso, tierno y dulce, el no lo soportaba mas debía decirle lo que sentía, al terminar el beso, Sakuno lo miró extrañada no sabia porque el había hecho eso

Sakuno, realmente debo confesarte algunas cosas

Ryoma no quiero que te sientas obligado a nada –Ryoma se le acerco y la hizo callar con un pequeño beso

Sakuno tengo que decirte algunas cosas –Sakuno lo miro con cara de ansiosa curiosidad preparada para escuchar cualquier cosa- cuando llegue a Seigaku, mi prioridad siempre fue el tenis, es mi vida sin duda y no pensaba hacer amigos ni nada parecido, pero de a poco Momochiro se convirtió en mi amigo y todos los del equipo pasaron a ser mis compañeros y entre los torneos hubo muchas chicas que se me acercaban, pero solo era porque era el prodigio del tenis, y mas que interesarse en mi lo que les interesaba era saber cual de ellas se quedaría conmigo, me decían que me amaban y no sabían nada de mi, pero entre todas ellas, siempre hubo un ángel silencioso, un ángel que jamás hizo las estupideces que hacían ellas, que cuando me acercaba se ponía nerviosa y me desconcertaba y prefería no hacerlo porque a mi también me ponía nervioso y me escudaba tras mi frialdad -Sakuno escuchaba atenta pero le constaba comprender lo que Ryoma decía – Luego me fui a Estados Unidos, pero de todas las cosas que recordaba de Japón hubo una que no pude olvidar, un Ángel tímido que recordaba y se venia a mi mente constantemente, mas de alguna vez pensé si me recordaría, si habrá pensado en mi, pero mis preguntas no tuvieron respuesta hasta ahora. Cuando regresé fui directo al colegio con la esperanza de verte, pero no te encontré allí, temí que te hubieses ido y no volver a verte nunca mas, luego te veo en mi casa y no sabia como reaccionar, luego en el parque odie verte llorar, y no se que paso solo te bese porque sentí que quería hacerlo, pero te fuiste y no supe que pensar, y hoy… hoy me di cuenta de la verdad, Sakuno me gustas, hoy cuando veníamos en el metro y nos abrazamos me di cuenta que quiero estar contigo, porque le das calma a mi corazón, porque necesito ver tu hermosa sonrisa, para estar en paz –Sakuno no le daba cabida a lo que escuchaba, ni en sus mejores sueños lo había pensado

Ryoma tu me gustas demasiado, pero no quiero sufrir

Sakuno, déjame probarte que no te haré sufrir, por favor –Se acercó a ella y tomo su mentón acariciándola y se acerco sellando el momento con un beso que iniciaba una nueva historia entre ambos

De acuerdo, demuéstramelo Ryoma

Entonces Sakuno, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Si, quiero serlo –otro beso sello ese momento, desde dentro de la casa se escuchaban pasos que se acercaban y los chicos se separaron, Sumire abrió la puerta porque había escuchado ruido

Y ustedes que hacen aquí, Sakuno no habías salido con Ann

Si abuela, pero nos encontramos con Momochiro y Ryoma en el centro y como se nos hizo tarde, Ryoma se ofreció a traerme a casa

Vaya, que educado, gracias Ryoma por traer a Sakuno, quieres tomar algo, pasa

- ya se hizo tarde así que lo mejor es que me vaya a mi casa

Mmm si tienes razón bueno cuídate mucho

Ryoma me prestas tu celular un momento

Claro Sakuno para que – la chica tecleo algo rápido y se lo entregó entrando rápido a la casa

Ryoma llegó a su casa rápidamente y se encerró en su habitación para ver que era lo que había hecho Sakuno en su celular, lo encendió y reviso la agenda, ahí salía una entrada que decía "Sakuno" y el número correspondiente, ambos chicos se durmieron agradeciendo a las estrellas esa conversación en el pórtico.

Ya esta!

Lamento mucho la demora, pues, me fui de vacaciones muy extensas, espero os agrade el capi…

Saludos!

SandiaCullen


	5. Comienzos y ¿Amenazas?

**Este cap, es un pockito mas largo a modo de disculpa por la demora, espero que les guste!**

**POT no me pertenece, es de su creador… la trama es mia.**

"**Comienzos y ¿amenazas?"**

Al día siguiente Ryoma se despertó, no, por el usual llamado de su madre o de su prima, sino, que, el sonido de su celular lo había hecho, se apresuró a ver que era lo que sonaba, cual fue su sorpresa al ver que era un mensaje de Sakuno que decía:

"_Despierta dormilón, trata de levantarte temprano y juntémonos en el parque de camino a Seigaku, hay algo de lo que necesito hablarte antes de llegar. Besos Saku"_

Ryoma aun algo dormido, torpemente se dirigió a bañarse, extrañado por el mensaje - _¿Qué será eso de lo que quiere hablar? – _pensaba un ya mas despierto Ryoma, bajando a desayunar, para sorpresa de Rinko y Nanako, quienes sabían que a lo menos en 20 minutos mas habría que ir a despertar a Ryoma. Desayuno rápidamente y salio de la casa, sin siquiera percatar que Rinko le hablaba

- Ryoma hoy debes llegar, apenas salgas del entrenamiento porque…

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose dejo a Rinko con la palabra en la boca, no malentiendan, no es que Ryoma sea un maleducado con su madre, solo que el mensaje de Sakuno, lo tenia preocupado

Pensamientos de Ryoma: "Que será lo que quiere, no me irá a decir que lo que hablamos ayer, no quiere que suceda, me dirá de seguro que no quiere ser mi novia, pero Ryoma pareces niñita, que te pasa, si no me quiere, ella se lo pierde, pero y si quizás le paso algo en su casa, quizás la entrenadora la regañó por lo de ayer… ahhh no sé"

Mientras que pensaba Ryoma caminaba con dirección al parque, el día estaba nublado, pero le daba un toque de claridad, al camino, las tiendas, aunque la mayoría de las personas se deprimen en los días Nublados, a Ryoma le gustaban, mientras no fuera a llover, porque en ese caso no podría jugar tenis, ya divisaba el parque, le faltaba poco para llegar, entró en aquel parque, antes no se había fijado en lo lindo que era, con grandes árboles, y aquellas bancas blancas, y justo en aquella banca, en la cual se habían besado por primera vez, era el primer beso de su relación y el primer beso que ambos daban, en aquella misma banca Sakuno estaba algo inquieta, esperando a Ryoma, ella al verlo le dirigió una mirada tímida, pero feliz también, eso tranquilizó un poco a Ryoma, al llegar Sakuno lo invitó a sentarse.

- ¿Que sucede Sakuno? – ¿directo al punto no?

- No crees que antes de hablar una persona debe saludar, y no crees que tu NOVIA (recalca la palabra NOVIA) merece por lo menos un beso de buenos días

Ryoma sintió que el peso que sentía en el corazón, se alivianaba, acto seguido, se acercó a Sakuno y le dio un beso pequeño, simplemente posó sus labios sobre los de ella, ambos sentían que su interior se derretía, a cada beso dado.

- delicioso

- perdón que dijiste, no te escuché

- eee… no nada Sakuno, para que me citaste aquí

- quería hablar sobre hoy

- ¿sobre hoy?

- Si, que haremos, no creo que quieras decirle a tu padre que somos novios, conociéndolo, no nos dejará en paz

- Si tienes razón, en el colegio podemos no ocultarlo, pero en casa es mejor que si

- Bueno, ya que eso esta claro, vamos a Seigaku

Así caminaron tomados de la mano hasta el colegio, los típicos curiosillos se les quedaban mirando, cuando pasaban, los miraban y les miraban las manos tomadas, Sakuno se sonrojo ante esto y Ryoma simplemente no le tomó mayor importancia, caminaron hasta llegar al salón donde se repitió la misma escena de los curiosillos, pero Tomoka, se apresuró a preguntarle a Sakuno aunque ella aun ni siquiera se sentaba

- Sakuno, que pasa con mi príncipe Ryoma

- No es tu príncipe, Tomoka, ahora – Mirándolo dulcemente, haciendo que Ryoma se sonroje – es mi príncipe

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…. No puede ser amiga felicidades, así que ya son novios

Eso bastó para que todo Seigaku se enterara y hubiesen varios chicos y chicas con depresión (I`m sorry guys) pero hubo una persona que por estar en la oficina de la entrenadora no se enteró, quien mas que Momoshiro. Al salir de la oficina, vio un revuelo por todos lados, en los pasillos chicos murmurando, incluso profesores hablando del tema, y él ni se enteraba. Llegó la hora del almuerzo y Ryoma tenía que hablar con Momoshiro, así que fue rumbo a las canchas de tenis, ahora Ryoma se daba cuenta que a pesar de parecer el mismo Momoshiro, en realidad había cambiado, era mas consiente de sus responsabilidades, Ryoma lo encontró almorzando bajo de un Sakura Tree cerca de las canchas de tenis

- Ryoma que tal, siéntate a almorzar conmigo

- De acuerdo, oye tenemos que hablar

- Uhh… sobre que?, oye a propósito, sabes de que hablan todos, están como locos, nunca se habían puesto así por rumores, incluso los profesores, sabes algo

- De eso precisamente quería hablarte

- Así?

- Momoshiro… … … …

(EXPECTACION)

- Gracias

(Momoshiro se cae al piso al estilo anime)

- ¿y eso por que?

- Porque sé que tu y Ann, planearon lo de ayer y gracias a eso, hoy Sakuno y yo somos Novios

- Ahh, oye no se que te hayan dicho pero nosotros no hicimos nada, si algo paso ahí, paso por ustedes mismos

- Si claro, de acuerdo

- Así que son Novios eh, eso debe ser lo que tanto comentan, como Sakuno es tan linda y tierna y todos los babosos andaban tras ella y tu eres tan…. Feo y apático (que mentira mas grande) es obvio que todos lo comenten

- Si creo que te hace falta mirarte en el espejo

Luego del almuerzo, siguieron las clases normales hasta que sonó la ansiada campana finalizando las clases, Ryoma se dirigió junto a Sakuno alas canchas de tennis y se separaron, ya que las canchas de tennis femenil quedaban antes que las de chicos.

Ryoma llegó a los vestuarios y se cambio al uniforme deportivo, salió cuando se encontró con Kashiro

- Echizen quiero hablar contigo – Ryoma lo miró, extrañado, se veía muy decidido e incluso un poco enojado

- Y ¿de que seria?

- Mira quiero aclararte algo, Sakuno siempre a sido una amiga muy importante para mi, pero ella nunca se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por ella. -parame la pelota ¿Qué sentía que?

- Y ¿que es lo que sientes por ella?

- La quiero, estoy enamorado de ella, pero siempre estuvo tu sombra sin dejarla ser feliz, por eso nunca hice nada, y ahora llegas y es tu novia, esta bien, acepto que jamás lo intenté, pero que te quede claro si la lastimas, te las veras conmigo, no quiero verla sufrir y desde ahora te lo digo, al primer error que cometas yo estaré ahí para ella, no volveré a quedarme callado – Ryoma se quedo sin palabras, recién llevaba un día con Sakuno y ya lo amenazan con quitársela, eso lo enfureció

- Bien ya que terminaste de decir estupideces, escúchame tu a mi, tu no sabes nada, cuando me fui tenia 12 años, que iba a saber yo de amor en ese entonces, pero que te quede como el cristal, Sakuno es mi novia, me quiere a mi, así que guárdate tus amenazas, porque no me equivocaré, ella será inmensamente Feliz porque yo me encargaré de ello y si quieres esperar a que cometa errores, fíjate que te puedes hacer anciano esperando, no la dejaré ir.

Sin mas que decir y viendo que Kashiro se quedaba callado, siguió su camino a las canchas de Tennis, pero no se fijó que alguien, específicamente alguien llamado Inui, que iba a visitar al equipo, escuchó tal conversación anotando todo rápidamente en su cuaderno.

Llegó a las canchas de Tenis donde Sumire lo miraba ceñuda

- Ryoma, quiero decirte algo, me enteré en la sala de profesores que tu estas saliendo con mi nieta – la gota gorda bajando por su espalda

- Si, así es – Ryusaki sensei lo miraba con el semblante serio, hasta que de pronto lo abrazó, si, sumiresita lo estaba abrazando mientras le decía

- Me alegro, de que ambos por fin se dieran cuenta – es que era tan obvio – pero desde ya te digo – y el abrazo se transformó en estrangulación – si la haces sufrir conocerás mi lado menos amable – ¿es que todos lo iban a amenazar hoy? Y quien amenazaba a Sakuno, ahh nadie, porque a nadie le importaba si ella lo hacia sufrir, eso sonó rarito.

- No… se preo… cupe, pue… de soltarme

- Ahh si claro, ahora a entrenar

Mientras esto sucedía, Inui hablaba con Momoshiro y eso hizo que a el le brillaran los ojos con una idea, fue donde la entrenadora y le comentó la idea obviamente restándose una parte, la que le había contado Inui, a la entrenadora la idea si bien le pareció extraña, le gustó.

- Todos los titulares acérquense

- Bien, hoy haremos algo diferente, momoshiro explícales

Toda la atención se puso en Momoshiro y detrás estaba Inui

- escuchen, ayer hicimos las pruebas de los titulares y ustedes incluyéndome fuimos seleccionados, pero considero que se deben analizar mas cosas a aparte de un juego, es por eso que Inui esta hoy con nosotros haciéndonos el favor de evaluar la condición física mientras juegan, pero no todo será tan fácil, en vista de que este año tenemos muy buenos tenistas, jugaremos partidos entre los titulares, quienes ganen los partidos serán oficialmente Titulares de seigaku, pero los que pierdan tendrán que hacer la prueba otra vez contra los no seleccionados mas destacados de ayer, si algunos de ellos les ganan pierden su puesto en los titulares y lo ganaran ellos.

Todos los titulares a excepción de Ryoma y Kaoru miraban a sus posibles contrincantes si es que perdían algún duelo, a todo esto ellos estaban mas que felices de poder repetir la prueba.

- Ahora Inui anunciará los partidos de cada uno y su contrincante.

- Bien los partidos serán así: Momoshiro vs. Kaidoh – ambos sonreían creyéndose ya ganadores – Katsuo vs. Mitsui – ambos se daban miradas retadoras - Horio vs. Kaede – ambos se miraban molestos, ya que es un secreto a voces que ambos se pelean por Tomoka – y finalmente Echizen vs. Kashiro – ambos se lanzaban miradas de odio, Kashiro camino cerca de Ryoma y le dijo solo para que escuchara él – quizás me ganaste a la chica que amo, pero no me ganaras el puesto de titular, no importa a cuantos abiertos hayas ido – Ryoma solo rió burlonamente y se dio vuelta

- Mada mada dane

En otras canchas de Tenis del complejo de Seishun Gakuen, uno mucho menos tenso, la capitana del equipo de tenis femenino sacaba a sus tenistas de las canchas, ya que uno de los ductos de agua se rompió y mojo todas las canchas de tenis, por lo tanto su entrenadora, había ido a hablar con la entrenadora Ryusaki para preguntar si podían entrenar las chicas en tres canchas (son 8 ) de ellos.

Mientras que esperaban llegó Tomoka

- ¿Cómo estas?

- Mas o menos sakuno

- ¿Lo mismo de siempre?

- Asi es, si alguno de los dos, dejara esa rivalidad, porque te digo, lo usan de excusa, dicen Tomoka yo te quiero mas, ya lo veras y se van a competir en tenis

- Mínimo que compitan haciéndote regalos, ¿es eso lo que quieres?

- Mmm no estaría mal, jajaja pero no, no necesito que me den regalos, sino que me demuestren ese amor que me profesan y no jugando tenis

- Pero déjame dudar ¿te gustan ambos?

- Mmm no lo sé, Horio me gustó desde siempre, pero cuando conocí a Kaede, comencé a dudar

- Jajaja estas en un predicamento, solo sigue a tu corazón y diles de una vez que no eres un premio de tenis

- Chicas ya hablé con la entrenadora Ryuzaki y nos permitió utilizar 3 canchas, así que vayan preparándose, porque hoy haremos las pruebas de Ranking

Todas las chicas susurraban nerviosas, mientras se dirigían a las canchas masculinas, Sakuno iba caminando tratando de alentar a Tomoka a hablar firme con ambos tenistas, mientras caminaba alguien la golpeó en el hombro con una pelota de tenis, se dio media vuelta a ver quien había sido

Mishaeru Toriyama, era una chica alta como Sakuno, pelirroja de ojos verdes, excelente tenista y odiaba a Sakuno ¿Por qué? Todo fue el año anterior cuando ambas hicieron las pruebas para titular, ambas quedaron en el equipo y Mishaeru ansiaba el puesto de capitana, pero era muy ambiciosa y a la entrenadora Kinomoto esto no le gustaba para nada, porque podía causar problemas, entonces eligió a Sakuno, haciendo que Mishaeru, la odiará, desde entonces no se llevan muy bien, Sakuno intentó por todos los medios mejorar la relacion, pero no lo lograba, Mishaeru nunca le hacia caso a Sakuno y trataba de desacreditarla como fuera. Nunca teniendo éxito. Pero Sakuno no sabia que Mishaeru tenia otro motivo para odiarla ahora, pero estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

- Ten mas cuidado Toriyama, no es bueno que se te escapen las pelotas

- ¿Qué se me escapa? Pero querida si dio justo en el blanco

- Ahh ¿podrías dejarlo? Ya ha pasado un año

- No lo dejaré hasta que sea capitana y a parte ahora tengo otro objetivo, Ryuzaki algo que también me quitaste

- ¿Qué seria eso si se puede saber?

- A Ryoma-kun - ¿Qué?, esta mas loca de lo que pensaba

- Yo no te quité a Ryoma, el no es un objeto y esta conmigo porque me quiere

- Es porque no me conoce cariño y cuando me vea jugando tenis y ganándote, te dejará

Sakuno, ya estaba harta, soportaba los malos tratos de Mishaeru porque era buena jugadora, pero NADIE… NADIE SE METE CON SU NOVIO!

- eso lo veremos

- ya Sakuno, dejemos a esta arrastrada aquí

Sakuno y Tomoka siguieron andando a las canchas de Tenis donde un ambiente muy tenso había en el aire, donde se desarrolla el último partido de tenis del Ranking de hombres, el de Echizen vs. Kashiro

El juego había comenzado mal desde el principio, cuando Kashiro sacó la pelota no rebotó fue directo a Ryoma y este a penas pudo pararla con su raqueta, a pesar de darle el 15 – 0 a Ryoma, Kashiro se veia orgulloso, el partido continuo con ataques de ambos, Kashiro era muy bueno casi al ritmo de Momoshiro, pero aunque no lo quisiera Ryoma era mejor, tenia experiencia y Kashiro hizo lo que jamás deberían hacerle, Enfurecerlo por Sakuno y retarlo a un partido.

Momo le había explicado rápidamente a Sakuno lo que hacían y ella esperando que acomodaran las canchas para las chicas, estaba viendo el partido de Ryoma, shockeada, esos movimientos no eran normales, ambos respondían las pelotas del otros con enojo, como si fuera de orden vital el jugar, Ryoma o mostraba nada si rostro era una mascara de impasibilidad mientras que Kashiro era todo lo contrario.

Ella no entendía, nunca había visto a Ryoma jugar así, ni siquiera en el US Open, que auque se mintiera a si misma veía a las 4 de la mañana para verlo. Mientras Inui escribía como poseso lo que veía.

Y kashiro soltó las palabras mágicas para llevar a Ryoma al límite.

- Sakuno, el siguiente punto es para ti – Sakuno no comprendió porque dijo eso, si sabia que eran amigos y que ella era novia de Ryoma, su rostro mostraba perplejidad, no así el rostro de Ryoma se deformó

- Ahora sabrás lo que he aprendido en los Abiertos Kashiro

El juego se torno diferente, Ryoma utilizó el Drive B ganando el punto y así siguió con el próximo utilizando técnicas que había aprendido en EEUU dejando a todos sorprendidos incluso al mismo Kashiro, logrando ganar el partido, mientras Momoshiro anunciaba

- Juego y Partido para Echizen

Ryoma simplemente Rió y salió de la cancha por una ponta de Uva, pero de paso se encontró con su novia que lo miraba impresionada

- Hola preciosa – el rostro antes deformado de Ryoma se volvió calmo al verla ahí

- Ho.. hola ¿Qué demonios sucedió ahí?

- Nada, solamente Kashiro buscaba la forma de hacer mas interesante el partido

- Ahh y se supone que metiéndome a mi se hacia mas interesante – Sakuno al parecer no notó lo que hizo Kashiro ni sus intensiones

- Si, creo que intentaba ponerme celoso – ahh Sakuno lo veía algo divertida

- Y ¿lo logró?

- Tu ¿Qué crees? – ella solo lo miró con su sonrisa, feliz de que Ryoma fuera mas abierto con ella y le demostrara sus sentimientos

- Creo que si, te ves lindo celoso, aunque no tienes porque solo te amo a ti

- Lo sé y ¿por ganar el partido no obtendré ningún premio?

- Claro que si – fijándose que ninguna de las entrenadoras estuvieran viéndolos, se acercó a Ryoma y tiernamente lo besó, fue corto pero para Ryoma eso supo a gloria

Todos los estudiantes a su alrededor veían la escena tierna entre ellos, Inui y Momoshiro solo reían ante el resultado positivo de su experimento, Tomoka sonreía al ver a su amiga feliz. Pero había dos personas que no estaban para nada felices, Kashiro, estaba herido en su orgullo y en su corazón, Ryoma le había quitado ambas cosas y ni siquiera llevaba una semana en Seigaku, pero sabía que no se rendiría. Por otro lado Mishaeru veía al chico de sus sueños besando a Sakuno, ella siempre tenía todo lo que ella quería, pero eso iba a cambiar ahora.

La entrenadora Kinomoto, luego de hablar con la entrenadora Ryuzaki se acercó a sus alumnas que estaban junto a los titulares hombres que descansaban después de sus partidos.

Ryoma abrazaba a sakuno por la espalda y Momo hacia lo propio con Ann, mientras se quedaban callados

- bien chicas, ahora haremos las pruebas de Ranking, hice un sorteo para los partidos, en la ultima cancha jugaran ahora Arita y Kayui – ambas chicas se fueron a esa cancha la cancha que sigue será el partido de Daidouji y Tendo y en esta cancha de aquí será Kinta y Tachibana, mientras terminen los partidos entraran las otras que faltan

Ann abrazó a Momoshiro y le sonrió

- deséame suerte

- no la necesitas eres la mejor – Ann tuvo un leve sonrojo y se volteo donde estaban Ryoma y Sakuno

- se que no tienes preferencias, pero ¿algún consejo capitana?

Sakuno miró a Ryoma y se puso en su faceta de capitana (imagínense a sakuno en las típicas poses de Tezuka)

- es verdad no tengo preferencias, pero a nadie le hace mal utilizar la técnica que has estado practicando a escondidas

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Ann miraba a Sakuno sorprendida, Momo y Ryoma curiosos

- soy tu capitana y te conozco pero úsala solo de ser necesario, no es necesario presumir

- hai

Ann tomó su Raqueta y fue a prepararse a la cancha, mientras Momo la veía embobado

Ryoma por otro lado veía embelesado a Sakuno, tanto había cambiado aquella chica, que tartamudeaba y se sonrojaba en su presencia, bueno lo del sonrojo aun ocurre, pero era una chica centrada madura e inmadura a la vez, encantadora

- nunca te había visto en esa faceta capitana

- y no me veas o te mandare a dar 40 vueltas

- me das miedo… pero aun así te quiero

El partido comenzó, y si bien Kirane jugaba a un buen nivel, Ann era excelente y Sakuno tuvo razón, no fue necesario utilizar LA técnica secreta. El partido de Ann fue el primero en acabar aunque fue intenso, Ann mostró superioridad. Al salir de la cancha la Entrenadora Kinomoto se acercó a todas las chicas que esperaban su turno

ya que esta cancha se desocupó las siguientes en dar la prueba de ranking son Toriyama – la chica se levantó haciendo gala de todos sus atributos frente a Ryoma y por ende frente a Sakuno

- estoy lista Entrenadora

- me alegro – dijo no muy convencida la entrenadora – jugaras contra Ryusaki – Toriyama sonrió burlesca y Sakuno bufó molesta

- bueno Ryusaki puedes ir despidiéndote de tu lugar en las Titulares y de ser capitana

Ryoma miraba a la chica y veía un poco de su antiguo yo en ella, pero sabía que su Sakuno era la mejor, la veía molesta

- Sakuno ¿Por qué estas molesta? – ella lo miró a los ojos y supo que no tenia de que preocuparse

- Por nada, espérame

- Aquí estaré viéndote ganar – se acercó y la beso en los labios, Sakuno sonrió contenta y fue a la cancha

Ambas chicas se dirigieron a la cancha, lanzándose sendas miradas retadoras, el primer saque fue de Mishaeru quien mostró un saque limpio y muy potente, donde Sakuno a penas pudo devolver. Así comenzó el partido ninguna de las dos cedía mostrando un juego envolvente, todas las chicas que esperaban sus turnos miraban dudosas si competir o no, sabiendo que no tenían el nivel necesario para enfrentarse a ellas.

Sakuno tenia la mente nublada, veía jugar a Mishaeru y se aterraba de pensar que Ryoma al verla jugar la cambiara por ella, ya que era hermosa también, todas estas cavilaciones mantuvieron a Sakuno desconcentrada, haciendo que solo respondiera a la pelota porque si, terminado el primer set Mishaeru iba ganando.

Sakuno se volvió a mirar el lugar donde estaban sus amigos y vio que no estaba Ryoma, lo sabia no era suficientemente buena para él.

Sus amigas (Tomoka y Ann) comenzaron a Alentarla

- Vamos Sakuno, tu eres la mejor (ann)

- No dejes que la arrastrada tome lo que es tuyo, no te rindas sin luchar (of course, Tomoka)

- Angelito muestra tu lado menos dulce (Momoshiro)

Sakuno sonreía, pensando en sus amigos y como la apoyaban, aunque faltaba Ryoma ella sabia que cariño no le faltaba tenia amigos de lujo, entonces fue que lo escuchó

- Sakuno, muestra de lo que estas hecha

Me di la vuelta y Ryoma estaba parado en la reja de metal, con su sonrisa burlona mirándome fijamente

- vamos muestra todo lo que te ha enseñado el viejo – Sakuno lo veía por dentro su corazón bailaba conga. La determinación se asomó por fin en el rostro de Sakuno y miró a Mishaeru

- espero que hayas disfrutado el set, porque será el ultimo que ganaras

- ja, seguro

Sakuno con la confianza renovada y segura que su Príncipe seria solo de ella hizo su famoso Saque del Ángel, todos la miraban impresionados, Momoshiro que había visto ese saque varias veces, aun se impresionaba, el saque dio justo donde quería Sakuno, desde ese momento, Mishaeru no tuvo oportunidad. Cada pelota parecía estar justo en donde Sakuno la quería dándole siempre la ventaja.

Cuando Sora pronuncio – Set y partido para Ryusaki

Tomoka y Ann aumentaron los decibeles de su voz a un 100% al escuchar esto y corrieron a abrazar a Sakuno, esta veía donde estaba Mishaeru derrotada y caminó hacia ella

- Bueno, ya esta puedes burlarte de mí, si a eso viniste

- En realidad, venia a decirte que fue un excelente partido y que espero que el próximo año me vuelvas a retar, el equipo necesitas personas tenaces como tu, para los campeonatos, sin importar lo engreída que puedas ser, se que en el fondo eres una buena persona – Mishaeru miró a Sakuno mientras hablaba y se dio cuenta porque ella había sido la elegida de la entrenadora y de Ryoma, ella tenia un corazón muy dulce y era aunque a veces terca y muy perseverante

- ¿El próximo año eh? – Sakuno asintió – bueno pero que te quede claro que solo lo hago por ver tu cara cuando te derrote

- si tu lo dices

Sakuno se retiró donde estaba Ryoma, y se quedó con él, un rato más tarde, la entrenadora anunció que Sakuno continuaría en su lugar como campitana y eligió a Ann como su sub capitana.

Al termino de las practicas, las dos parejas y Tomoka y sus dos amores pasaron a comer hamburguesas, parecía estar todo perfecto.

Finalmente Ryoma fue a dejar a Sakuno a su casa y se despidieron con un anhelado y profundo beso.

Tan felices estaban pero no sabían que su futuro estaba pronto a cambiar.


End file.
